Wario
| image = | species = | race = White | nationality = American | birth date = April 1, 2002 | birth place = | age = 11 (2013) 21 (2023) | gender = Male | height = | weight = | relatives = Hailey (daughter) | affiliation = Syndicate | occupation = Fulltime Syndicate member/vigilante | education = Elysium University | aliases = The Golden Bandit, War | love interests = | friends = Syndicate, Chrome | enemies = | archenemy = Phantom | residence = Elysium | weapons = | paraphernalia = | abilities = Superhuman strength | alignment = Good | marital status = Single | debut = Syndicate | created by = Sr.Wario | signature appearance = Syndicate | latest appearance = Annoying People | origin = | japanese voice = | english voice = Sr.Wario | spanish voice = }} Wario is a character in the Foundry notably included in cartoons such as Syndicate. He is 21-years-old in these shows and quite greedy yet honorable. He's very crazy and fun too, hanging out with Bagel and Web in his free time. He is one of the two members of Syndicate who joined after it was founded, the other being Erin. He also appears in non-canon works like Kyle in the Foundry where he is a main character. History Wario was born in 2002 to a loving mother and father known as Dan and Sara. He was born with extraordinary powers from the hybrid skills he got. His parents treated him well and taught him respect and perseverance. His parents were notorious thieves who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. However, in 2012, his parents are killed by the king for stealing and he is left on his own as an orphan. He leaves his kingdom and travels across the Sea of Sands to Elysium. From there, he met Chrome, who he quickly became friends with. Chrome encouraged Wario to go to High School and College, and the two lived wherever. At this point, Wario found himself disgusted with many "fake" people and the homeless many of Elysium. Taking after his father and mother, Wario became a vigilante named The Golden Bandit. However, when Chrome becomes angry at Wario for ditching him, he gave up the mantle. Using his hatred for these fake awful people, he began to protest with Chrome, taking on Syndicate, who he thought to be evil. However, this was not so and Wario and Syndicate came to an agreement, with Wario assisting Syndicate as a member and public representative. However, this made Wario and Chrome foes, with Wario greatly missing Chrome, but warming up to Syndicate as they did him. At this time, he took on the Golden Bandit mantle again, but quitting later on again, with acceptance. He also befriended Chrome again, after Chrome joined the Non-ACS. Sometime later, he had a one-night stand with a mysterious woman, which would produce his daughter, telekinetic Hailey. Although they had a troubled relationship, they loved each other and became quite close in Wario's later years. Wario lived for 89 years, and in 2091, passed away. Wario's funeral was attended by Hailey, Mage, and many others. Wario's last words were that he had a good life. Personality Wario is known for his greed, although Wario is not heartless and rather than wallow in it, he gives to the poor and steals from the rich. He dislikes fake people only interested in fame and wealth and has become extremely paranoid and angry over the years trying to protect Elysium from who he deems "evil" and has had a rough life. He soon learns that he can trust Syndicate and bind them and the public together, although he often stays on the public's side. His best friends are Web and Bagel, who bring out the happy childlike side of him. Powers and abilities Wario has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money. Wario can use some strange moves such as supersonic scream, his magnet, and his ability to turn into a sprite like Web. Appearance Wario is a tall, young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He wears a yellow long-sleeved crew neck with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt. He also sports a pair of blue and yellow sneakers. Gallery Wariopoop4real.png|Wario's original appearance Ibjhbhj.png War.jpeg|Wario sprite by Chrome Trivia *He is the youngest member of Syndicate. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters created by Wario Category:Heroes Category:Humans